


Соблазнение Колтона

by Monstrr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Disaster, Drama, Hobrien is not really my thing, Humor, M/M, cast helping, everyones happy, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пози весь извелся, не зная как соблазнить Колтона. Все дурачества на публику и прочее - это попытки привлечь его внимание. Каст замечает это и решает помочь Тайлеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соблазнение Колтона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на Teen Wolf Fest. 
> 
> Джон и Британи Хопперс – выдуманные персонажи.

Бабскую логику не понять. 

И немногим позже становится ясно, что с Колтонской дела обстоят так же. Что только Тайлер не выдавал: и на интервью целовал, и на видео тискал, и на вечеринках зажимал, и флиртом разбрасывался, как конфетти, и на руках таскал, и чуть ли не вылизал его у всех на глаза, и… и это блядский цирк какой-то. 

То, что его приемы мастера пикапа не действуют, он понял, когда Колтон привычно ткнулся щекой ему в шею, позируя папарацци. И дело вовсе не в том, что с этими круглосуточными съемками Тайлер растерял весь свой шарм. Девушки падают к его ногам и чуть ли не боготворят. А вот Колтон не падает. Ну почему он, черт возьми, не падает?

Это не я, - убеждает себя Тайлер в миллионный раз и провожает объект своих любовных мук, проскользнувший в дверях, глазами преданного щенка. 

\- Просто Колтон – тормоз, - позже устало выдыхает он, тараня взглядом паркет. 

На Кристал он не смотрит принципиально: и так знает, что на него пялятся, как на идиота. Конечно, это же не она несколько месяцев безрезультатно штурмует неприступную крепость Хейнс. Тайлер вообще-то герой, на секундочку. Такому упорству любой бы позавидовал, не всякий решится одними намеками завоевывать сердце дамыпарня. Конечно, легче было бы сказать все напрямую, но реальные герои всегда идут в обход. 

\- Хорошо, - сама себе кивает Рид и поднимает на Тайлера самый суровый взгляд из всего своего арсенала. – Не думала, что дело дойдет до этого, но... 

Подозрительно повисшее молчание, выпяченные губки. Если бы у него была интуиция Скотта, она бы сейчас трещала и била тревогу. Но ее не было. Так что Пози только вытаращился на девушку в ожидании окончания фразы.

\- Пришло время тяжелой артиллерии.

В ту же секунду Тайлера охватило неистовое желание наложить на себя руки. По совершенно непонятной причине.

***

Из всего каста ранние съемки больше всех ненавидит Пози. Особенно ясно это понимается на завтраке в 6 утра, когда голова нудит из-за недосыпа, а желудок сворачивается трубочкой от запаха еды. Трагическая смерть в такие дни скрасила бы его существование. 

Скуксившись, Тайлер рухнул головой на стол, пальцы сжали ведро с кофе. Нет, так жить нельзя. В мозгу уже начал выстраиваться план побега, когда его вдруг потрепали по волосам, после стол тряхануло.   
\- Ничего не выйдет, - выдохнул взявшийся из ниоткуда Хеклин и угнездился напротив.

\- Чего? – промычал Пози, вскинув голову и щурясь на друга.

\- Нет, я в шоке, - чуть ли не проорал Дилан и плюхнулся рядом Хеклином. – Тайлер, дружище. Если бы я не знал обо всех твоих похождениях, то решил, что в последний раз девушка у тебя была классе в третьем.

Что-то ответить на такую наглость Тайлер не нашел сил. Разинув рот он пялился на парочку, мозг отказывался понимать, что вообще произошло. А потом в голове что-то щелкнуло, и все магическим образом встало на места. Тяжелая артиллерия. Торнадо Хобриен сидит напротив и подозрительно переглядывается. О-о… О-о-о. Господи. Блядь. Иисусе. 

\- Да как вы… - продолжение застряло в горле, ужас Тайлера по масштабам был сравним разве что со вселенной. 

\- Обижаешь, - протянул Дилан, развалившись на стуле. 

Меня вырубило, это кошмар, - крутилось в голове, пока Пози с опаской изучал довольные физиономии. 

Большой глоток кофе. Остывший он был еще противнее, зато разбудит. Когда не помог один – фигуры напротив не исчезли, две чеширские улыбки плясали в глазах, - Тайлер сделал второй. Потом третий. И так до самого дна. Ситуация, увы, осталась прежней. Только теперь еще и тошнило от этого поила. 

\- Ты им рассказала! – куксясь, обвинил Тайлер подошедшую Кристал. 

Та только вылупилась на него, и медленно села по правую сторону. 

\- Вообще-то, - слева устроилась Холлэнд, - они, - короткий кивок на довольную парочку, - догадались раньше всех.

Тайлера аж передернуло. 

Что ж, это многое объясняет. Все эти поигрывания бровями в исполнении Дилана и гляделки в сторону Колтона, шуточки с подтекстом и подначки; эти взгляды, будто он знает то, что неизвестно самому Тайлеру. Понимание в глазах Хеклина, подозрительные беседы о чувствах по вечерам в баре, братский треп по голове, перед тем, как уволочь с собой Дилана, стоило только Колтону попасть в зону видимости. Все это теперь приобретало смысл. Но легче от того не становилось. 

Тайлер физически чувствовал, как краснеют щеки и шея, неловко поежился. Последний раз так было в 16 лет, когда Британи Хопперс повалила его на кровать, и Тайлер сказал “Hasta la vista” своей девственности. И почему он вспомнил об этом сейчас?

\- Приятель, - без тени улыбки окликнул Дилан и оперся на стол локтями. – Я тебя люблю, ты это знаешь. Стая - навсегда. Но, черт возьми. Что ты делаешь? Точнее, почему ты ничего не делаешь?

\- Я делаю, - обиженно буркнул Тайлер.

Хотелось закутаться в толстовку и закрыть уши. Тон Дилана был как у хозяина, отчитывающего нашкодившего щенка. 

\- Он делает, - возмущенный отклик. – Нет, вы только послушайте.

Дилан недовольно выдохнул и замолчал, когда ему на плечо опустилась ладонь. Хеклин смотрит с заботой и смешинкой. Так же на Тайлера смотрел и Дерек в детстве. 

\- Ты нарезаешь вокруг него круги, но ближе не подходишь.

\- Твои поцелуйки, обнимашки и прочие знаки симпатии он, скорее всего, расценивает просто как шутку, - подхватила Кристал. 

\- Как это может быть шуткой? – вскинулся Тайлер, честно не понимая, чем его методы вызвали такое осуждение.

\- Дорогой, - Холлэнд мягко сжала его руку. – Ты на всех так вешаешься. 

Три дружных кивка в ответ. 

\- Неудивительно, что Колтон ничего не понял, потому что и расценивать-то нечего. 

В такие моменты Тайлер жалел, что он не страус: так хочется заткнуть голову в песок или куда подальше и не думать, не думать вообще ни о чем. Он снова чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, влюбленным в старшеклассницу, а приятели постарше тыкают в него тупой, колкой правдой. Это обидно и неприятно. 

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Пози, сдаваясь под внимательными взглядами друзей.

В конце концов, терять ему было нечего. А эти хоть и ненормальные, но все же – свои, родные. 

\- И что вы предлагаете?

Краем глаза он заметил, как Холлэнд радостно вскинула брови и сжала губы, сдерживая улыбку. 

\- А вот это, друг мой, - Дилан наклонился вперед, искря улыбкой во все тридцать два, - уже совсем другой разговор.

***

“Все будет хорошо” – заверяли они в унисон. 

На самом деле все было совсем нехорошо. 

Тайлер с воодушевлением слушал четыре голоса, взахлеб расписывающих ему все детали плана; в голове так и рисовалась счастливая концовка с поцелуями и переплетенными пальцами. Все казалось таким простым и реальным. И глядя на Хеклина с Диланом, как они стоят плечом к плечу, как смотрят друг на друга горящими глазами, не скрываясь, эти привычные касания рук, понимание без слов, Тайлер думал: неужели он с Колтоном тоже так сможет? Обнять его за плечи, губами прижаться к шее, почувствовать его пальцы у себя в волосах и больше не ломать голову, как еще вывернуться наизнанку, чтобы Колтон, наконец, понял, увидел и уже перестал воспринимать это за очередную шутку. 

А спустя пять дней Тайлер сгорал от стыда и мечтал забиться в угол, лишь бы не попадаться Хейнсу на глаза. Ах да. И еще удавить фантастическую четверку, чтобы их “гениальные” советы не разрушили еще чью-то жизнь. 

\- Похлопай его по плечам, - усиленно штурмовал Дилан мозги Пози. – Так, дружеский жест. Но! Потом как бы невзначай перейди к массажу. 

\- Массажу?

\- Массажу. 

У О’Брайена лицо, будто он получил Оскар. 

\- Если это прокатило с Хеклином, не факт, что с другими будет так же, - возразила Кристал, устраиваясь в кресле. 

\- Молчи, женщина, – грозно в ответ, перекрывая все дальнейшие протесты. – Для понимания мужской природы тебе не хватает трех важных составляющих под юбкой. 

Рид показала язык, однако спорить не стала.

Массаж оказался… ужасной идеей. Не, что бы Колтон обвинил Тайлера в домогательстве и набил морду, но его реакция был более чем говорящей. Когда Пози подскочил сзади, пробежался пальцами по спине и мягко начал мять плечи, Колтона будто током прошибло. Он подскочил на месте и, обернувшись, так посмотрел, что у Тайлера все внутренности сжались в комок. Дела пошли не по сценарию. Хейнс должен был расслабиться и поддаться на контакт. На Хеклине же сработало! Тот разомлел как сытый кот и чуть ли не урчал, пока Тайлер разминал его мышцы. 

А Колтон смотрел на него своими невероятными глазами, и помимо их красоты, Тайлер восторгался еще и ужасу, смешанному с непониманием, маячащему в них. Кое-как выдавив из себя улыбку – на самом деле вышло какое-то жалкое кривляние рта, - он тут же ретировался, поджав хвост. 

После этого отношения между ними заметно натянулись. 

Всякий раз, завидев Пози, Колтон хмурился и сверлил его взглядом. Особенно во время разговора следил за каждым движением. 

Последующие затянувшиеся обнимания, нарушения личного пространства, горы комплиментов и откровенные заигрывания на интервью, призванные улучшить положение, принесли абсолютно противоположный эффект. 

Колтон отдалился и обходил его стороной, сведя их беседы до “привет-как дела-пока”. И надо было по идее притормозить, понять, что что-то идет не так, но как остановить несущийся поезд без рычага тормозов?

Казалось, хуже быть и не может. Однако, как выяснилось позже, под руководством Дилана и Холлэнд – еще как может. 

\- Значит, вешаться на всех подряд он не стесняется, а как по попке шлепнуть – так все, Мисс Смущение Вселенной, краснее только помидоры! 

\- Да он меня сожрет за такое!

\- Никто тебя не сожрет. Не будь ссыкуньем, ты и так упал в моих глазах.

\- Что? Какого черта!

\- Тайлер, дорогой. Просто заткнись нахрен и делай, что тебе говорят. 

В гостиной в кои-то веки повисло молчание. А потом жалобное:

\- И почему я согласился на это?

Дилан и Холлэнд стукнулись кулаками, победа в кармане. 

\- Мне конец, - продолжал скулить Тайлер, спрятав лицо в ладонях. – Он прирежет меня и закопает в саду. 

\- Ты хуже девушки, ей Богу, - не выдержала Роден. 

\- Дружище, все будет хорошо!

\- Где-то я уже это слышал. 

\- Не нуди, - отмахнулся О’Брайен и подскочил к Пози, встряхнул за плечи. – Подумаешь, по заднице дашь. Что тут такого? 

\- Но на публике…

\- Ой, да ладно! Все знают, что Колтон – шлюшка. 

Запомните эту фразу, дети. Немногим позже Дилан будет в ней слезно раскаиваться. 

Это всего лишь шлепок. Ага, как же. Была бы девушка, да даже если и парень, Тайлер и не мялся бы. Однако стоило делу коснуться Колтона, как вся его решительность и уверенность собирали манатки и в панике валили в другую галактику. Когда есть чувства, кажется, что все не так. Будто каждое слово – неправильное, а любой поступок оборвет все нити, связывающие двоих, раз и навсегда. Голова пустеет, и Тайлер снова превращается в неловкого подростка, впервые потерявшего голову от любви.

Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. 

Вспышки фотоаппаратов, голоса смешались в гул, сдавливая виски, и дурацкое солнце слепит глаза. 

Колтон в сером костюме и синей рубашке. Как всегда запредельно красивый. Идеальный. Полуулыбка на губах, глаза смотрят в камеру. Репортер от MTV расплывается в блаженную лужицу под его взглядом. 

Чем ближе подходит Тайлер, тем сильнее вибрирует внутри от биения сердца. Все это кажется таким нелепым и глупым, что хочется смеяться. 

Когда между ними остаются считанные шаги, перехватывает дыхание. И вместо запланированного шлепка Тайлер делает нечто совершенно иное. Пальцы невесомо скользят по руке, ненадолго задерживаются на ладони, нежно сжимают. Сердце разражается бешеным ритмом, грозя выпрыгнуть из груди, оглушает; Тайлер одергивает руку и идет дальше. 

Не оборачивайся, не оборачивайся, не оборачивайся, - стучит в ушах. 

Но удержать себя все-таки не смог - остановился и глянул через плечо. 

Колтон смотрит на него. Без подозрения или вопроса. Без опаски и непонимания. Просто смотрит, внимательно, прямо в глаза. Будто просачивается взглядом через кожу в тело и по венам поднимается в мозг, растворяясь в сознании. И все мысли, все желание и тайны, что томятся там, передаются и ему. В тот момент Тайлер понял значение выражения “секунда длиною в вечность”. 

А потом Колтон поворачивается обратно к камере, и Тайлер отстраненно слышит его смех: “Пози. Пози только что тяпнул меня за грудь”. В тон ему вторит девичий хохот. 

И у Тайлера внутри что-то обрывается, истекая болью. 

Конечно же. Снова шутка. Снова смех.

Это никогда не кончится.

***

Чудовище Хобриен ломилось в комнату уже с полчаса. Беспрерывно. 

Дилан нес какую-то ахинею из серии “все будет хорошо” и закидывал вопросами, а Хеклин скреб дверь и просил впустить. 

Тайлер прятал голову под подушкой и старался не слушать. 

Весь вечер его выворачивало кишками наружу, а идиотский ком в горле ужасно искажал голос. Они с Колтоном сидели на разных концах зала, за что Тайлер был дико благодарен организаторам. Хотя лучше, если б его вообще одного посадили. Рид постоянно тянула за рукав пиджака, смотрела обеспокоенно, и этот вечный вопрос “все в порядке?”. Нет, Кристал, все не в порядке. Только что я сам подписал себе смертный приговор. Раскрошенное сердце убивает получше всякой пули. 

Позорный побег – вообще отдельная тема. Едва все закончилось, Пози рванул на выход, нырнул в машину и, не дожидаясь остальных, сказал Джону везти его домой. Дальше все просто: миновать порог, вверх по лестнице семимильными шагами, спрятаться в своей маленькой берлоге, заперев замок. И пусть весь мир идет к чертям. 

Первая, по правде говоря, атаку на его обитель обрушила Холлэнд. 

Сначала она деликатно стучала, повторяя, как заведенная “Тайлер. Тайлер, открой”, потом тупо начала долбить в дверь, а простая фраза разрослась до угрозы страшных пыток. 

Где была бессильна одна женщина - появлялась вторая. 

От женского дуэта уговоров Тайлера спас плеер. Но хватило его ненадолго, уже через пятнадцать минут любимый iPod полетел в угол. 

И вот тогда на Пози гигантским метеором обрушился роковой квартет. Уже вчетвером друзья пытались пробить оборону. Они говорили по очереди, связно, как один организм, и время от времени дергали ручку. 

Тайлеру хотелось вскочить, распахнуть дверь и закричать, надрывая глотку. Так, чтобы земля затряслась, и дом начал разваливаться по кирпичикам.

“Идите в жопу со своими советами, сюсюканьем и заботой! Из-за вас у меня нет мозгов, нет гребанного, тупого сердца и чертового Колтона тоже нет, и никогда уже не будет! Зачем вы влезли? Кто вас просил? Пошли вон. ВОН!”

Но, как ни крути, правда была очевидна: они не виноваты. Он сам все испортил. И срываться сейчас на них – неправильно. 

Неясно, когда за дверью стало тише. Просто в один момент Тайлер понял, что не слышит ни Холлэнд, ни Кристал. Только две тени в просвете: парни сидели на полу, прямо под дверью. Дилан все говорил-говорил-говорил с ним, что аж в ушах звенело и так хотелось ответить, но язык не слушался, и этот чертов, блядь, ком!.. 

Тайлер накрылся с головой. Даже через слой ткани и бесконечные подушки он слышал бубнеж друга. 

Замолчи, просто замолчи, и уйдите, пожалуйста. 

А потом мир умолк. 

На минуту стало хорошо, голова больше не трещала по швам, и чувство вины не обгладывало ребра изнутри. Но за удовлетворением пришло и подозрение. 

Прислушавшись, Тайлер различил чей-то шепот, после – тихие удаляющиеся шаги и шарканье. Раздавшийся в полном безмолвии стук заставил вздрогнуть. Неужели не ясно, что никто не откроет? Внутри полыхнуло раздражение. Сколько еще надо игнорировать их, чтобы его наконец-то оставили в покое? 

Стук повторился. Ну все.

Тайлер выпутался из одеяла и зашагал к двери с твердым намереньем отослать ребят куда подальше. Но когда он распахнул дверь, все слова так и остались томиться за сжатыми губами: на пороге стоял Колтон.

Первым порывом было сорваться с места и бежать, бежать изо всех сил, пока легкие не начнет разрывать от боли, а горло обожжет огнем; вторым – закрыть дверь прямо перед носом и спрятаться под кроватью. Собственно, что Тайлер и собирался сделать. 

Но деревяшка не поддалась под напором выставленной руки. Хейнс толкнул дверь – Пози зашагал назад – и, пройдя внутрь, с грохотом захлопнул ее. Лицо было настолько пустым, что становилось страшно. И глаза, снова тот взгляд, чуткий, прошибающий до костей. 

Колтон напирал на него, пока Тайлер не уперся лопатками в стену. Ладони легли по обе стороны от лица, чужое тело настолько близко, что сердце танцует румбу, не жалея сосуды и связки.   
Как в ловушке, - проносится мельком в голове. 

Язык скользит по губам, серые глаза опускаются на рот, следят. 

Повисшее молчание громче грома. Но Тайлер не решается начать разговор первым. Да и что он скажет? 

Да, Колтон, я вел себя как идиот. Будь добр, выкинь мой позор из своей головы, и давай представим, что это был страшный сон.

Почему ты избегал меня?

Джефф сказал, что чем чаще мы устраиваем блядский цирк, тем выше рейтинги. А ты что подумал? Нет, приятель, парни – не моя тема.

Ты когда-нибудь думал о нас? 

Мы два года дружим, и я как-то утром проснулся, и подумал: ”Хей. Надо подъебать Колтона.” 

Почему ты не видишь?

Знаешь, друг, я еще не простил тебе тот розыгрыш на Хэллоуин. Так что накось-ка выкуси! Моя месть коварна. 

Почему ты не понимаешь?

Разве мы тебе уже не говорили завязывать воспринимать все так серьезно?

Ты мне нужен. Ты мне так нужен. 

Это была просто шутка, чувак. 

Я люблю тебя. 

Пози пытается врасти в стену и раствориться в ней. Колтон смотрит не отрываясь; он настолько близко, что Тайлер, кажется, может сосчитать веснушки на его носу все до единой.   
В следующую секунду что-то в Колтоне меняется: брови ползут вверх, губы выпячены вперед, голова склонена, насмешливый взгляд. Он знает это выражение лица. Тайлер сморгнул и уставился на Джексона Уиттмора. 

\- Что, Пози, в глаза сказать кишка тонка? – знакомый яд в голосе, привычная ухмылка кривит рот. - Или ты так и планировал до конца жизни в догонялки играть?

Ответ застрял где-то в позвоночнике. Все тело пульсировало в напряжении. Тайлер сглотнул, молчит. Голову не покидала мысль, что стоит ему открыть рот, как его челюсть встретиться с кулаком и ехидной насмешкой, а потом его оставят одного, дожевывать опилки горечи и давиться болью. И какого хрена глаза слезятся? Он же не баба!

Но удара нет, как и колких слов. Лицо перед ним смягчается, морщинка меж бровей разглаживается, и уголки губ поднимаются в ласковой улыбке. 

Рука мягко ложится на ключицу – Пози забывает, как дышать.

И Колтон делает то, на что сам Тайлер, наверное, никогда бы не решился, - склоняется вперед и прижимается к его губам своими. 

Воздух из легких вышивает кувалдой. Какая-то часть мозга не понимает, что вообще происходит, и, взвыв, панически трещит по швам. Ровно до того момента, как руки Колтона притянули его к себе за бедра. 

А потом…. Потом Тайлера прорвало.

Он вцепился в его плечи до боли в пальцах, сжал до синяков и сам жадно целовал его рот, посасывал язык, и хрипло выдыхал, когда тот кусал ему губы. 

Тайлеру казалось, что внутри искрами распускаются фейерверки, и в животе порхают миллионы бабочек, щекоча крылышками. За закрытыми веками темнота расплывалась пятнами. И Колтон прижимал его к себе настолько сильно, до ломоты в ребрах. 

До дури хорошо и так запредельно правильно, что голова шла кругом, а последние остатки мозга топило в счастье. 

Тайлер обнял его за шею, прошелся языком по зубам, с особым наслаждением отмечая, как порывисто его целуют в ответ. 

\- Придурок, - выдохнул Колтон ему в губы. – Сразу сказать не мог?

Тайлер захлебнулся стоном: руки нырнули под рубашку, заскользили по горячей коже. 

\- Не… не предполагал, что ты принимаешь меня всерьез.

\- Я и не принимал. Думал, ты все в детский сад играешь. Но сегодня, - прерывистый вздох, взгляд из-под ресниц, - там, на красной дорожке, когда ты коснулся меня, - пальцы пропорхнули по предплечью вверх, огладили плечо, сжали. – И так посмотрел, будто видишь последний раз в жизни. Я понял. Понял, что ты и не шутил вовсе. В кои-то веки.

\- Заткнись, - засмеялся Тайлер, пнув Хейнса ногой. 

Колтон вдруг посмотрел на него пристально, стерев улыбку с губ; ладонь легла на шею, погладила.

\- Если бы я знал, что все это было не прикола ради, давно бы тебя уже поцеловал.   
\- О, так вот кто виновник, оказывается.

\- Только, если не считать твои нелепые подкатывания.

\- Эй, я – король пикапа! Просто ты не вписываешься в систему.

\- Потому что я – парень?

\- Нет, потому что ты это ты. 

Их смех сливается в один, и у Тайлера в груди растекается тепло. 

\- Значит, - Колтон целует его в подбородок, скользит губами по щеке, - нам надо наверстывать упущенное. 

\- Ага, - мямлит Тайлер, счастливо улыбаясь. 

На что-то более внятное его сейчас не хватит. 

Колтон оплетает руки вокруг его талии, тянет за собой назад.

\- Не будем затягивать с этим, - и толкает на кровать.

***

Открыв входную дверь, Холлэнд и Кристал даже слова сказать не успели, как на пороге возник Хеклин, прижав палец к губам. Девушки переглянулись. Тайлер заискрил улыбкой и кивнул в сторону зала. Троица на цыпочках прошла на кухню. 

Стол был завален сладостями, посередине на подставке стоял чайник. 

Дилан, завидев ребят, потянулся в шкаф за еще двумя чашками. 

И все молча, с предельной аккуратностью, чтобы, не дай Бог, что-то загремело или скрипнуло.

Подобное поведение этой парочке было несвойственно. А еще такая гробовая тишина стоит здесь только, когда весь дом спит без задних ног. 

\- А где они? – шепотом спросила Холлэнд.

И уточнять не надо, о ком речь, и так ясно.

Дилан возводит взгляд к потолку. 

Роден выпячивает губы, округлив глаза, и присаживается на стул. 

Когда они с Кристал уходили, Колтон еще не приехал. О том, что мальчишки решили, наконец, поговорить напрямую (ну, решил Колтон, а Тайлер трусливо прятался в комнате), она узнала из смс от Дилана. 

И, судя по партизанскому молчанию, исход по-прежнему был неясен. 

\- Давно? – в голос спросила Кристал.

Двуликий, четырехглазый монстр Хобриен тут же на нее зашипел, чуть ли не скалясь. Рид испуганно вжалась в спинку стула, и Холлэнд стиснула рот ладонью, сдерживая хохот.  
Тайлер мотает головой, наклоняется к ним, и тихо:

\- Порядочно. Мы обещали, что уйдем, но, как видите…

Обе понимающе улыбаются.

Ушли бы они, как же. Удивительно, как дом еще всем кастом не кишит. Помогать-то решили только они четверо, а то Пози удар бы хватил, приведи они еще кого. Но правду о беготне мальчишек знали уже все, кроме самих объектов этого балагана. 

Удивительно: когда речь касается других, люди все видят и понимают с первого взгляда, а когда их самих – они слепы, как кроты на солнце, и даже два и два сложить не могут. 

Со второго этажа послышался бубнеж, а потом тишина взорвалась дуэтом дикого смеха. 

На лицах все четверых тут же отразилось разочарование, смешанное с облегчением. Смеются – это хорошо, конечно. Но что насчет остального?

Идентичная мысль о канувших в лету стараниях уже начала разрастаться в четырех макушках, когда вдруг наверху послышался скрип открытой двери. 

Ребята замерли, не дыша, прислушались. 

Прямо над ними прошаркали чьи-то ноги, зашли в комнату на другом конце дома (Колтона), потоптались, что-то зашуршало, потом обратно, хлопнула дверь. И тишина. 

Выждав пару секунд, все четверо облегченно выдохнули. 

Дилан тут же вскочил и начал разливать по чашкам чай.

\- Броню забыли, - не выдержав, прыснула смехом Холлэнд.

\- Да не, - протянула Кристал, хрустя печенькой. – У Тайлера целый ящик презервативов. Сама позавчера у него клянчила.

За столом начался тяжелый мыслительный процесс под сопровождение похрумкивания и хлюпанья. 

\- Смазка? – спустя, казалось, вечность предположил Дилан.

\- Я им ничего не давал, - тут же пожал плечами Хеклин.

\- У-y-y, - протянула Рид, как только пазлы в голове сложились единой картинкой. - Да наш Колтон - плохой мальчик, всегда наготове. 

Тихий дружный смех. 

В дальнейшем разговор перешел на преимущества лесбийских отношений (коварный план О’Брайена по сводничеству всего живого вокруг перешел на второй этап) и продлился недолго. Девушки сразу раскусили темный замысел и, скинув всю посуду в мойку, упорхнули по комнатам без объявления войны. 

Ну и ладно, - Дилан мысленно скорчил рожицу. – Не сегодня, так завтра, но вы в мои сети попадетесь. 

\- Пошли уже спать, - распихав еду по полкам, выдохнул Хеклин, прерывая его мозговой монолог. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел с кухни.

Что за люди вообще? Что Тайлер, что Кристал с Холлэнд. Уже второй раз правом ответа не дают воспользоваться. 

Недовольно куксясь, Дилан все-таки поплелся за ним. 

Сна не было ни в одном глазу, и ему безумно хотелось узнать, как дела у горе-влюбленных. Но не соваться же к ним с расспросами – голову оторвут и безвозвратно закинут в космос, - да и сквозь кирпичную изгородь он не видит. Разве что к стене прилипнуть, может, что и услышит, и… А-а, стоять! Едва преодолев последнюю ступеньку, Дилан застыл. 

Стоп-стоп-стоп. А вот это уже гениальная идея. 

Не отрывая ног от пола, он бесшумно проскользил к комнате Пози и прислушался. Прерывистое дыхание, возня и чей-то шепот. 

\- Дилан! – тихо рявкнул Тайлер из-за спины. 

Дилан махнул на него рукой, прижался ухом к двери.

\- Убери руку, - низкий голос. Колтон?

\- Не могу, - чуть ли не прохныкали в ответ.

\- Мы же одни, никто не услышит. 

Ох, знал бы ты, друг, как неправ. 

\- Подтяни ногу. Вот так, да-а.

За тягучим “да” потянулся надрывный, откровенный стон. 

Дилан тут же подскочил на месте, вытянулся, как струна, и, растянув рот в бешеной улыбке, понесся к Хеклину. Тот перехватил его за плечи и втолкнул в комнату, заскочил следом, тихонько прикрыл дверь. И еще минут 10 пытался угомонить разбушевавшееся чудовище, активно что-то мямлящее. Оно размахивало руками и, вылупившись, довольно сверкало глазами.   
Тайлер только по такой реакции понял, что у мальчишек все хорошо. 

Вот теперь можно спать со спокойной душой и чувством выполненного долга.

***

Правда, заснуть еще долго никто не мог. 

Кристал скрутилась на диване в комнате Холлэнд и пыталась смотреть фильм. Именно пыталась, потому что Роден постоянно суетилась, отвлекая. От ее злостных комментариев первое время спасали пуговки наушников, а потом она затихла на кровати с журналом в руках. И лишь по окончанию киношки, Рид поняла причину метаний подруги.

\- Господи, – тянет Кристал, едва сняв наушники. - Он его там что, заживо потрошит?

Холлэнд кивает, не отрываясь от статьи о новом дизайнере. 

\- Это ты еще первый раунд не слышала. 

По ее выражению лица становится ясно, что дела до этого были даже хуже. 

Недолго думая, Кристал впихивает наушники обратно и запускает новый фильм. Громкость с нескольких палочек поднимается до максимальной.

***

\- Как звали русскую теннисистку, которая орала, когда отбивала мяч?

\- Э… Мария… О, Мария Шарапова. А что? - Тайлер смотрит на Дилана и вопросительно вскидывает брови. 

\- У нее появился достойный соперник.

***

\- Этот дом застрахован? – разрезает тишину Холлэнд.

Ну, не считая, конечно же, озвучки грязного гейского порно на заднем плане. 

\- Конечно, - стараясь абстрагироваться от окружающего мира, кивает Рид. - Во всяком случае, мне так сказал Хеклин.

\- Хорошо. Будут деньги дыру в стене залатать. 

Кристал смеется, спрятав лицо в книге.

\- Ага, а постель кто чинить будет?

\- Сами раскошелятся.

***

\- Сколько времени, - бубнит Дилан, сквозь дрем слыша протяжные стоны и скрип кровати.

\- Три часа ночи, - без эмоций отвечает Тайлер и что-то печатает на ноутбуке.

Дилан вздыхает и зарывается головой в подушки. Неудивительно, если из-за звукового сопровождения ему приснится порнуха и он кончит во сне.

***

\- Иногда реальность достает свой хрен и сует тебе прямо в лицо, - тупо пялясь в стену, бубнит развалившийся на диване Пози. 

Вот тебе и радушный братский прием с утра пораньше. 

О’Брайен с Хеклином молча плюхаются рядом. 

Дилан смотрит на друга, взглядом подмечая улики, оставленные Колтоном: чуть ли не синие от поцелуев губы, до темных пятен обсосанная шея, красные следы на груди и животе (в ход пошли зубы?), бардовые, обсосанные соски. На бедрах болтались джинсы, и Дилан подозревал, что под ними ничего не было. Пози то и дело вертелся и морщился, сползая вниз, вздыхая, или переваливаясь на бок.   
Смешок сам просился наружу. Похоже, кое-кому нехило досталось ночью. 

На самом деле, Пози корчил рожи и суетился, потому что между ног было влажно и скользко, а сил на душ просто не хватило. 

Да и поспать ему так и не удалось: после того, как Колтон, прижав его к себе, отрубился, на Тайлера снизошло осознание произошедшего. И счастье, собрав всю свою мощь, обрушилось на него, будоража все внутри и отгоняя сон. Зато утром, когда эмоции, наконец, утихомирились, пришла и усталость, и головная боль, и ноющие мышцы. 

Тайлер еле собрал себя с кровати и, натянув первое попавшееся, дополз в зал до дивана. 

\- Колтон не шлюшка, - взгляд убийцы прожигает дыры в обоях. - Он - чокнутый кобель. 

Дилан тут же разразился смехом, хлопнув в ладоши, и навалился на Хеклина. 

Тот ржет в ладонь:

\- Похоже, расстановка сил оказалось не та, что все ожидали.

\- Это не смешно, - возмущенно выдыхает Пози. 

Парочка заливается хохотом только сильнее. 

Тайлер пепелит их осуждением в глазах, мысленно утопив обоих. 

Сзади, бодро улыбаясь всему свету, пропорхнула Холлэнд. 

\- Как попец? – проворковала она с кухни и налила себе кофе.

Тайлер в изумлении развел руки.

\- Ты же только что пришла! Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Милый, - улыбается хитро, - тебя было слышно на весь дом. 

Чудовище Хобриен на диване согласно хихикает. 

Пози даже не знает, кричать ему или плакать. 

Почему собственные друзья так его подставляют?! Он мотает головой, с ужасом скользя взглядом по трем довольным физиономиям. А, нет, четырем – Кристал магически возникла рядом с Холлэнд, чавкая яблоком. 

Комнату пронзил возмущенный скулеж:

\- Но вы ведь сказали, что вас не будет!

\- И пропустить такое? – честно удивляется Дилан.

Пози жалобно стонет. Ноги болят, поясница болит, жопа болит. Теперь еще и эти, негодники-недодрузья, в щепки ломают его нервы. 

Он безвольной тушей валится на бок рядом с бедром Хеклина и накрывает голову подушкой. Как проснуться, если не спишь? А то этот кошмар достанет ему билет прямиком в психушку.   
Холлэнд смеется глазами и, проглотив кофе, тихо, но так, чтобы все услышали, пропела:

\- Я тебя предупреждала.

Тайлер выныривает из своего укрытия и раздраженно парирует:

\- О чем? Что он чертов энерджайзер или что у него огромный член? Эти мелочи ты явно опустила. 

\- О, мой Бог, - тянет Дилан в манере Стайлза. – Дружище, избавь от подробностей. 

А вот и месть пришла. Пози расплывается в чеширской улыбке.

\- Приятель, ты должен это видеть.

\- Спасибо, мне и своего хватает. 

\- Нет, я серьезно. Не зря Колтон Каниму играет. Сходство со змеей просто…

\- Господи, нет, я этого не слышу, - Дилан затыкает уши руками и прячется за раскрасневшегося Хеклина. 

Пози смеется в голос. Может, все не так уж и страшно, как он себе навоображал. Девчонки вторят ему смехом, а потом как-то подозрительно выдыхают “У-у-у” унисоном, и от этого по рукам бегут мурашки. 

\- Доброе утро!

Боже. Спаси и сохрани. 

Тайлер перекатывается на бок как раз в тот момент, когда Колтон – свежий и мокрый после душа – валится прямо сверху на него. Руки тут же оплетают его и притягивают к твердой груди, губы мажут по щеке. 

\- Хорошо спалось, а? 

Сарказм Дилана – настоящий дар свыше и проклятье человечества. В большинстве случаев Пози его обожал, но иногда, как сейчас, - ненавидел. 

Картинки и обрывки фраз минувшей ночи тут же замелькали в голове. Уши запылали, Тайлер смущенно опустил глаза, вжавшись в Колтона. А тот, напротив, засмеялся, откинув голову. Он казался таким счастливым и безмятежным, что становилось завидно. 

\- Как вижу, уж получше, чем вам.

Реакцию Дилана увидеть не удалось: Колтон провел языком по истерзанным за ночь губам и скользнул в рот, вышибая из Тайлера все мысли. Они целовались не спеша, медленно, так, что внутри волнами ползло тепло, а живот стянуло узлом. Рука огладила плечо, по боку спустилась ниже, за пояс джинсов. Когда пальцы сжали ягодицу, Тайлер глухо застонал и закинул ногу на бедро Колтона, прижимаясь, стараясь быть еще ближе. 

\- О-о, понеслась, - протянул Хеклин и встал с дивана, утягивая протестующего Дилана за собой.

Тот требовал хлеба и зрелищ, пока Хеклин не заткнул ему рот ладонью. 

\- Кто бы вякал, - передразнила Кристал, с усмешкой посматривая на мальчишек. – Себя бы вспомнили. Каждое святое место в этом доме затрахали в первую неделю. 

\- Даже в моей комнате! – подхватила Холлэнд. 

Вырвавшись из захвата, О’Брайен кивнул на своего мужчину.

\- Это все он. Ненасытное животное, скручивал меня на каждом углу.

\- Я тебя сейчас так скручу, что ты забудешь, кто ты есть, - прогремел Хеклин и за шкирку потащил Дилана в прихожую. 

Пози засмеялся, не отрываясь от поцелуя. Знатное получится зрелище, на камеру бы заснять. И кстати, почему все уходят?

\- Эй! – крикнул он, и сел на диване.

Колтон скатился на бок, недовольно сопя. 

\- Вы куда?

Кристал посмотрела на него, как на идиота (опять!) и натянула улыбку.

\- В кино. Или кафе. Или куда-то еще, лишь бы подальше отсюда. 

\- Второй раз я этого не выдержу, - Холлэнд страдальчески закатила глаза. – Слух и так травмирован, мозги хоть наши пожалейте. 

\- Ах, какие мы все чувствительные, - усмехнувшись, бросил Хейнс.

Тайлера вдруг повалили на спину и заткнули самым романтичным способом из существующих. Колтон навалился сверху, не позволяя вырваться, и потянулся руками к пуговице штанов. 

А, вот оно что. Теперь Пози понял, к чему идут дела. 

\- Нет, нет, нет, - замычал он, отворачиваясь от мягких губ. – Никакого секса ближайшую неделю. Нет. Месяц!

\- Не нуди, - поцелуй в кончик рта, носом провел по щеке. – Второй раз будет легче.

\- Мой зад с тобой не согласен. 

\- Зато зад Дилана согласен, - гордо кричит из коридора Хеклин, и следом: - АЙ!

Ага, а сам Дилан, видимо, нет. 

Дальнейшие протесты Пози потонули в стоне, когда Колтон, все-таки расправившись с застежкой, нырнул в джинсы и сжал в ладони член. 

В тот же момент хлопнула входная дверь. 

Тайлер залился краской, поняв, что его услышали не только в доме, но и все живое на улице. Отлично. Хорошо, хоть ничего не сказали. 

\- Расслабься, теперь мы одни, - горячий шепот на ухо. 

\- Как вчера? – улыбается Пози. – А ты знал, что они все были здесь?

\- Предполагал.

\- Что?! Чувак, и какого тогда…

\- Тайлер. Заткнись. 

Рука скользит вверх-вниз, сдавливает, большой палец гладит чувствительную головку. 

Сердце мечется в грудной клетке, как сумасшедшее. Тайлер закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. 

Наверное, приступ астмы выглядит так же. Когда грудь будто стягивает обручами, ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть, а внутри, как раскаленное железо, разливается жар, и все мысли путаются. Только вместо паники, в сознании огромными красными буквами бьется “еще, еще, еще”, вторя стуку сердца. 

Колтон был повсюду. Эти вездесущие руки-губы доводили мозги до точки кипения и посылали искры по телу. Пози даже не понял, что джинсы были стянуты и брошены в угол, пока в него не скользнули сразу три пальца. Из горла вырвался хриплый стон, руки сжали подушки. Мышцы входа сладко-болезненно тянуло, так хорошо, но так мало. Тайлер вскинул бедра, пытаясь насадить на пальцы, чтобы еще больше, глубже, сильнее. 

\- Я с тобой такое сделаю, что ты ходить нормально не сможешь, - выдыхает ему куда-то в плечо Колтон, прижимается к пояснице, такой восхитительно твердый и горячий.   
Тайлера ведет только от одного этого обещания. Коротко облизав губы, он выгибается, подставляясь, и смеется:

\- Ага, ковыляющий оборотень. Отлично. И как это Джеффу объяснить?

\- Можем продемонстрировать, - короткий поцелуй в шею, зубы прихватывают тонкую кожу. – В одном из эпизодов Канима набрасывается на Скотта с целью оттрахать его рот своим языком. 

\- Фанаты не выдержат.

\- Ага, массово захлебнутся в сперме со счастливыми улыбками. 

На самом деле, это бы подняло рейтинги сериала до небес. Джексон и Скотт – вместе? Тайлер уже не раз думал об этом. Особенно раньше, когда он вертелся вокруг Колтона и не знал, чем еще привлечь его внимание. Во время съемок ему нравилось представлять, что будет, если свести этих персонажей вместе. Кто сделает первый шаг, и когда оба, наконец, осознают свои чувства. Как они будут цапаться на публике, а ночи проводить в одной постели. Джексон прижимал бы его к кровати, показывая, кто тут главный, и Скотт, такой отзывчивый и мягкий, поначалу превращался бы все в игру, но под конец сдавался. И в один из вечеров, может, они, как и Колтон с Тайлером, сплелись бы на диване, пытаясь впитать друг друга поцелуями, тесными объятиями и тихим шепотом. 

Тайлер долго жил этой фантазией. Но больше она ему не нужна, ведь реальность намного слаще. 

Колтон елозит членом по бедрам и жадно целует грудь, пальцы выскальзывают из мокрого прохода, тянутся к резинке шорт. Тайлер протестующе стонет – верни пальцы назад, придурок! – и тянет Хейнса за плечи на себя, прижимается к мягким губам. 

\- Сейчас, - хрипит Колтон между поцелуями и сдергивает шорты.

Рука перехватывает под коленкой, заставляя прижать ногу к груди. Тайлер ворочается, устраиваясь удобнее на боку, другую ногу подтягивает выше. Сверху нависает чужое тело, мокрое, горячее, такое родное и желанное. Во рту пересыхает, когда он чувствует скользнувший между ягодиц член. Желание острым краем ударяет по мозгам, растекается по телу. Ну давай же, давай. Хочу тебя до ломоты, до дури, до съехавшей к чертям крыши. Я теперь только твой, делай, что хочешь, только не томи. Ну же. 

Колтон вжимается в него, изгиб в изгиб, трется головкой члена о мокрую дырку, и, услышав жалобный скулеж, неторопливо толкается внутрь. Тайлер выгибается, цепляется за широкие плечи, не зная, куда себя деть. 

\- О, Боже… - стонет в подушку, сжав пальцами ткань. 

Он – один сплошной комок нервов, натянутый и напряженный, готовый вот-вот порваться. 

\- Больно? – Колтон замирает, ласково проводит рукой по лбу. Удивительно: он весь буквально полыхает, такой горячий, а ладони – прохладные. Пози улыбается, не открывая глаз, тянется за прикосновением. 

\- Хорошо, - шумно вздыхает, теряясь в сладких волнах наслаждения. – Так, блядь, хорошо.

Колтон смеется, ткнувшись ему в загривок. Потом выпрямляется, рукой упирается рядом с головой, и… и Тайлер окончательно сходит с ума. 

Его выворачивает наизнанку: Колтон вколачивает его в диван глубокими, жесткими толчками, не щадя, и что-то шепчет на ухо. 

Тайлер ни слова не понимает. Он стонет во всю глотку, до хрипоты, пытается извернуться, чтобы открыться еще больше, еще сильнее, но ему не дают. Руки держат в тисках, удерживая, пока член скользит между ног туда-сюда, туда-сюда, выбивая оставшиеся мозги вместе с криками. 

Когда ладонь обхватывает его там, внизу, где так хорошо и горячо, Тайлер давится воздухом и до крови прокусывает губу. Пальцы гладят именно так, как надо, сжимают, до искр в глазах, и этого более чем достаточно. 

Тайлер вжался в диван, завыв в подушку, бедра дернулись. Он весь напрягся, стискивая внутри Колтона, чувствуя его нетерпеливые, сбивчивые толчки. И его отпустило. Темнота под веками пошла акварельными кругами. Он задрожал, почти физически чувствуя вспышку оргазма, током пробежавшую по позвоночнику, и обмяк. 

Тело таяло от мягких, ослепляющих волн, и даже не протестовало, пока Колтон, вцепившись в Тайлера, не захрипел ему в шею и обессилено навалился сверху. 

Только спустя долгие минуты Пози перевернулся и заморгал. Первое, что он увидел, - большие серые глаза, внимательно глядящие в ответ. А затем его мягко притянули за подбородок и поцеловали, лениво и сладко. Тайлер засиял улыбкой, с трудом забрался на Колтона и растекся счастливой лужищей на его груди. 

Прохладные ладони опустились на плечи, погладили, пальцы зарылись в копну мокрых от пота волос.

\- Не могу пошевелиться, - замычал Пози.

Колтон усмехнулся ему в макушку. 

\- Они не скоро придут, лежи. Я тебя прикрою.

Интересно как. Джинсы далеко на полу, одеяла под боком нет. Не руками же он его загородит. 

\- Чем?

Хейнс пожал плечами, сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.

\- Ну, тут много подушек.

Подушки, да. Заляпанные спермой, пропахшие потом, залитые слюнями. 

Тайлер засмеялся и неловко обнял главного генератора великих идей. 

Да и ладно. Уж лучше подушки, чем сверкать голой задницей у всех на глазах.


End file.
